sam's return
by reddie09
Summary: i decied on this because i was bored plus if eneyone wants me to do more just review .
1. the shock return

_**sam returns !**_

_**connie was in the middle of eating her choclate bar when she was rudely disubred by the door so she said come in**_

_**she was not only mad at whoever knocked at the door but she was shocked to see who it was it was sam .**_

_**" oh so you do know who i am rember connie beauchamp the one who had a daughter with you who you left to be with your son " said connie**_

_**" but you know ...... ( he did not get to finish his sentence because connie jumped in ) and said " your going to tell me that your sorry and that is your excuse for not speaking to your daughter for the past five and a half months aren't you "**_

_**" look i am really sorry but it did not work out with me and kieron and i am really sorry and that kiss at christmas meant everything to me not a goodbye kiss it meant love**_

_**connine " said sam**_

_**" well i have not fealt right since you kissed me and your gracey has missed you " she replied**_

_**" but you did leave her " said connie**_

_**" i will sing till you agree with me la la la l.......... ( he did not get to finish his sentnce beacuse he was intrupted by connie**_

_**" ok i guess but i do not think the rest of the ward has to be rudely intrupted by you really annoying singing " **_

_**" oh so it was that bad was it " he replied**_

_**so pleaz review i will do more if anybody wantz me to by the way that favourite button is way scaring at you till you press it !**_


	2. catching up with life

he's my man and nobody else's chapter 2

" so did you know that i have a job here at holby city then con " said sam

" do you what job would that be then " said connie

" your registar " said sam

" your joking aren't you ? " _ said connie whilst giggling_

" no i am not i went for a good job then didn't i then ? " said sam

" whatever so do you want to go and see grace then darling actually you have no choiche come let's go to my house and see her " said connie

" oright if you say so " said sam

_then they got to connie's house where the babysitter was playing with grace and the dog lexi_

" so i see you have a dog then con's " said sam

" yep when you went grace got bored so i thuoght this little cute thing would be the very perfect disraction " said connie

" well then you can tell the babysitter to go home if you want " said sam

" ruby would you like to go now because if i am home you don't have to be here you know " said connie

" ok but when should i next come over ? " said ruby

" how about wedensday would that be oright ? "

" yes so bye then gracey " said ruby

_just then there was a knock on the door so connie went to see who it was _

" mum ? "

_**so what do you think pleaz review**_


	3. connie's mum turns up

chapter three - connie's mum turns up

"mum what are you doing here i thought you weren't speaking to me " said connie _whilst holding grace_

" oh so i see you have a daughter so who is the farther then ? " said sandira

" sam and yes were still together ok " said connie _in a snappy mood with her mum turning up_

" mummmmmy " said grace

" isn't she a good girl then " said sandria

" yep she is so do you want to stand there all day or do you want to come in " said connie

" i'll come in i think " said sandria

_so they went inside and sat down on the sofa _

" connie who was that darlling " said sam coming in the sitting room

" i'm connie's mum sandria " said sandria

" nice to meet you sandria i'm sam " said sam

" so sam how long have you been going out with connie then ? " said sandria

" about three months in a proper relationship but two years ago we had grace " said sam

" ah well then when grace's birthday then ? " said sandria

" about 2nd of june " said connie

" that's not long it's only tommor then " said sandria

" yep it is actually she will be thre years old and she can already say loads of words " said connie

" so will i beable to stay then connie ? " said sandria

" that would be a good help me and sam are surgeons i am a hadric surgeon and sam is my registar so it would be good if you could take grace to school and pick her up and feed her " said connie

" ok then if i'm needed then i'll stay then " said sandria

" oh by the way you will be sleeping in the room next - door to grace's if you don't mind ? " said connie

" oh i don't mind " said sandria

_**so what do you think so far just review ! next i will be doing grace's birthday**_


	4. grace's birthday

chapter 3 - grace's birthday

" happy birthday to gracey " said sam and connie whilst walking into grace's room

" happy 3 rd birthday gracey " said sandria walking into grace's bedroom

" oh thanks mum you didn't have to get her a present you noly had to get her a card you know " said connie

" no no i had to " said sandria

" well sandria would you look after grace today because me and connie have work today we should be bach for sis - ish " said sam

" ok then " said sandria

" oh and sam i am driving to make you look like the worst registar on you first day back " said connie

" whatever mine or your car ? " said sam

" mine " said connie

_15 minutes later sam and connie arrived in to holby city hospital to be greeted by ellioet hope_

" hi connie oh and hi sam what are you doing here i thought you were in new york with kioren " said ellioet

" things didn't work out by the way me , sam and connie are now a proper family " said sam

" good see you later " said ellioet

" what is it like to share an office with ellioet hope connie ? " said sam

" like a nightmare sometimes but ok others " said connie

" honestly i do not know how you survive with him never mind work with him " said sam

" neither do i neither do i " said connie

" well i and you are due to theatre let's not keep ric waiting then " said sam

" yes come on then " said connie

_25 minutes later they were all ready to start theatre when accompinnaied by a very angry ric_

_" _so where have you been for the past 25 minutes then ? " said ric

" getting ready for theatre and we had to finish off a paitent " said connie

" well be a bit quicker next time won't you " said ric

" we will " said sam

" so after theatre we all have a boring board meeting by the way " said connie

_**so how was it just review**_


End file.
